


And I Lost Usagi-san?

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great lord Usami Akihito aka Usagi-San the winner of Naomori and Kikukawa awards and he won Marukawa books number one award for BL novel. He is my landlord.<br/>That's how it all started in when I was there to standing and watching my love to slip away from my hands the dream of poor 20-year-old Misaki shattered.<br/> "What!? What the heck I didn't mean that, no one can take my Usagi-san from Me.", I shouted</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Lost Usagi-san?

The great lord Usami Akihito aka Usagi-San the winner of Naomori and Kikukawa awards and he won Marukawa books number one award for BL novel. He is my landlord.  
That's how it all started in when I was there to standing and watching my love to slip away from my hands the dream of poor 20-year-old Misaki shattered.  
"What!? What the heck I didn't mean that, no one can take my Usagi-san from Me.", I shouted.  
It all started when Usagi-san went on to his new book promotion and there he met this leech "Satou Mabuchi", he is really a pain in the ass. He is way too clingy, I don't know what is good in him and how he has been able to take my Usagi-san from me. Sometimes I think Usagi-san brought him back home to tease me if that's the case then he shouldn't take him to his room *scream* it's not even possible.  
*Misaki imaginations get more flooded with strange thoughts*  
Usami enters the room, "what are you doing lying in front of the door?"  
Misaki get up and sits on the sofa, Usami kisses him gently he didn't resist.  
Usagi to Misaki "Aren't you being too obedient today, what the matter is? Are you feeling ok? Misaki nodded.  
Usagi took him to his room Misaki suddenly jumped down "what are you doing let go of me" Misaki yelled.  
"Huh!?"  
"Isn't that what you want", Usagi claimed.  
Misaki glares at him and defended him by yelling "don't just put me the same place as him who can sleep with anyone".  
Usagi was shocked to hear such words from his lover. "What do you mean by that?"  
"It's same as you can hear them, I mean it literally and morally" Misaki replied.  
"Huh! Who is that "him", Usami questioned.  
"Do I have to tell you every single thing, just let go of me, I am not in the mood if you really wanted to do call that Satou-san he can comfort you throughout the night". Misaki dashed out after completing his speech.  
Usagi caught him in the middle of his escape and hold him down.  
"Sometimes I just don't get what are you thinking, should I be happy that you are getting jealous of someone".  
Misaki struggled hard to get himself free for Usagi's grip  
"Just let go of me", Misaki shouted.  
"What if it's true", Usami questioned  
Misaki fled from his arms and ran to his room while crying.  
Next day, the bell rang Usagi-san opened the door and the person who enters the room was none other than Satou-san. Usagi-san was smiling while greeting him.  
"How come he show his smile to other than me AAAA no, no I mean he can smile of course he can but stop looking at him like that Oi Satou stop clinging to my Usagi-san", Misaki mumbled while scratching on walls.  
Satou kisses Usagi. "How was your day Satou asked?"  
Usagi-san replied with a sweet smile "it was good my brain was all consumed by your thoughts".  
The blushing Satou avoided the eye contact.  
Misaki approaches Usagi  
Hey, Usagi-san do you want something?  
"Good eve Misaki how's you and how's your studies", Satou address Misaki with a polite tone.  
Misaki gave him a death glare. Satou clings to Usagi "Ehe!" "What I have done?  
Usagi hugs Satou by saying "it's nothing to be afraid off when I am with you".  
Usagi takes Satou to his room. And I followed them both *the door closes*  
"How rude he didn't even look at me", Misaki murmured.  
*Misaki tries to hear sound* Ah Ah Ahm * in an instant Misaki turned into a stone **  
Misaki rush towards his room slams the door and started crying.  
"What do I lack?"  
"How come he just leave me like that?"  
"Was my love isn't enough?"  
"What he said was a lie?"  
"Are those days were just a dream?"  
"What was my chastity for?"  
Next day Misaki left the home early and went to take his morning class.  
At home, Usami kept on breaking stuff as he is careless in handling things household things.  
At noon Usami came to pick me up but as I wasn't in the university his attempt to show his kindness failed.  
He (Usagi-san) waited for such a long time but wasn't able to find me (Misaki) then he asked help from the dean of my university, but he was shocked to know that I didn't come to attend today's class. He even questioned Sumi (Misaki's Sempai) but disappointed to know that he didn't know anything about my whereabouts.  
Usagi rushed back home, he was shocked to see that I was reading a book in the living room he desperately hugged me. I pushed him away without saying anything.  
"Where were you", Usagi demanded.  
"Where I go, whom I met is none of your damn business".  
"Why are you so angry Misaki, have I done something to make you this much angry that you even started to hate me in such a way that you don't even look into my eyes".  
"I always hated you, you just know it now hahaha I just can't stop laughing, you are pushy, have you ever considered even once about how I am going to feel".  
"Then why these tears keep on falling down, are you in pain something happened please tell me, I am always here to hear you out", Usagi showed his concerns  
Misaki fled away from Usagi territory and lock himself in his room and the bell rang speak of a devil and he is always there. Here came Satou-san again he clings to Usagi-san I want Usagi-san to come after me but he took Satou to his room and those strange sounds which make me kill myself. "Am I just a hindrance between those two", then I came to a conclusion that's "it's better for me to leave now."  
Misaki packed up all his stuff as soon as possible he took out all his saving and before leaving he again came to listen to those lewd sounds which make him angrier.  
Misaki dashes out in a hurry leaving no signs to be found.  
Usagi desperately finding Misaki he wanted to call Takahiro but also he don't want him to worry so he just said that he had a little fight with Misaki and he will be staying at his friends home so do not worry.  
Two days passed still Usagi was unable to find Misaki.  
Satou enter in the room he clings with Usagi, but Usagi pushed him away.  
"What happened to you Usagi why you are so angry", Satou demanded.  
"It's all because of you, he left me, Misaki never took such a bold step before, it's all because of that contract we made, if I had explained him everything before he wouldn't have left, he could understand that, but he just loves me so much that he can't stand you. He always gave priority to others feeling over him shouldn't I be happy that he is in love with me at a level that he can't stand another person or should be sad about I can't express myself".  
"Please try to... Satou replied with a concerning tone.  
"Just leave me alone I don't care about what happened between us" Usagi shouted at Satou. "Listen to me Satou offended.  
"I said leave me alone just get out I don't want to see your face again, ever". Usagi repelled.  
Misaki was all heartbroken he couldn't even bring himself to think that Usagi-san would leave him like that, and his preference is going to be changed so easily.  
Usagi desperately finding Misaki here and there, but the results were disappointing.  
He even called Takahiro but failed to have the desired answer.  
"Shall we call the police for help", Takahiro stated.  
"No there is no need for that, I will find him myself where can he go? It's all my fault."  
"There is no way it's your fault don't go blame yourself for everything", Takahiro tries to comfort Usagi by patting his back.  
A week has passed, still, there is no whereabouts of Misaki to be found.  
Satou enters the room.  
Satou to Usagi "Still you haven't found your roommate".  
"He isn't just a roommate, he is my lover and it's all because of that promise that we made, said Usagi as he was irritated by the question.  
Satou answered "Humph!" "I never thought your lover is such a child that he just can't take it maybe he is just too jealous of me".  
"Don't just talk about Misaki like that he is very considerate about what he do or what to will do next" Usagi defended.  
"Huh!" "Look his consideration on this matter that he gives me the place where he was standing, I call him a fool, who can't defend his place nor fight back." Satou tries to lean on Usagi.  
"Get out!" "Leave me alone I don't care about anything anymore, I want my Misaki back. Can you do that? No! You can't. Then just leave me. Misaki lives in my heart he don't need any other place to be, and you stand nowhere." Usagi shouted and pushed him away.  
..................  
One fine day, Misaki was coming out of his college turn around in confusion like he was trying to hide his existence.  
"Pfff~ there isn't any red sports car, so Usagi-san won't be here today, Thank God. I murmured.  
"Misaki", Usagi called my name aloud. He gave me goosebumps. I wasn't ready to face him.  
"Aaaaaaaa!" U-uuu-uu-sagi-san why you came here?  
He hugged me on impulse and I didn't resist.  
"Stop it, we are in public."  
Usagi kept on dragging me and put me his red sports car, I didn't resist. Then we reached back to his condo, and he hugged me tightly as he could and I didn't struggle back till I felt my bones won't able to stand such pressure.  
"Just stop, will you", I offended.  
He let go of me with a sweet kiss on my forehead.  
"Usagi-san! Why you bring me back here, I don't belong here my place has already been taken by someone I…." I wasn't able to complete my sentence and the overflowing tears started to pour out from my eyes.

"Sorry Misaki, I didn't mean to hurt you at all, you got it all wrong, Satou isn't the one who is in my heart it was you who's still there, there was some misunderstanding which has caused this gap between us, it was all my fault that I wasn't able to explain earlier and I never thought you will take such a big step that I….  
I leaned on him and kissed him gently.  
"Let's forget what happened"  
"Do you forgive me?  
"Of course, I do, but …  
That devil jumped on me without letting me complete my sentence.  
The night went on, I was cuddled by him in different ways.  
"Ahn! Baka-Usagi… it hurts…"  
I took out his fingers who were invading in my rosebud, making it all mushy. This feeling is kind of strange when Usagi's-san oversteps his boundary.  
"Where?" he whispered while nibbling my ears.  
By body reacts to his actions, his voice, his breath, his whole being.  
"Un!!" I was not in a state to speak. So, these sounds gave him the answer he wants.  
"Misaki" he caressed me in his arms.  
"Hmm", I replied with the soft tone. My mind was filled with Usagi's thought. He was so close to me. I was happy that it was all misunderstanding.  
"I gonna put it inside, as your body is ready."  
"Shut-up! Just make it quick."  
"No! I don't know about you, but tonight you have to accompany me till the dawn."  
I wasn't able to reply as my mind was blown by his attempt of invasion in my body. The pain and pleasure I was yearning for a very long time, is now I am feeling.  
"Ah!" my moan echoed the room.  
Our irregular breathes and heartbeats responsible for making each other to go hornier than before. I don't remember how many times we did it. I fainted many times, but the face of Usagi-san was always in my mind. His lustful desires of having me "whole" and my selfish desire of having him "only mine" were competing against each other as we both were giving our best to mingle our bodies and souls in one being. The actions were the answer.  
"Usagi?"  
"Hmm!" He replied me with a kiss.  
"Don't leave me alone, otherwise, I'll die."  
"I promise."  
"I love you." I pushed Usagi down. I was on top, riding him like a crazy fellow in love. He started hammering me as hard as he could which give me a new kind of feeling, thrusting deep inside me.  
After that, I don't remember anything else.  
-Next day-  
My slumber was interrupted by Usagi's tongue which invaded my mouth.  
"Misaki"  
"Get off me"  
"Shush, Takahiro might listen to us"  
"What time it is?"  
"Its 6:00am."  
"It's too early, let me sleep"  
"No, get in shape, what if he saw you in this state? Although it is fine with me, but what about you?  
I was all sticky. Usagi-san helped me get into the bath tub. He washed me properly as he always does. He treasures me more than anything.  
"Shall we do it again?"  
"No baka it's already above my month quota"  
Usagi-san just helps himself with a kiss deep down to my throat. Then he took me out of the tub and dry my body, then carry me outside. The sheets were already changed. He then takes me to the bed and I slept like a child.  
The bang on the door woke me up. It was Nii-chan. I saw him staying still in his position. Maybe he turned into a stone as he saw me and Usagi-san naked in Usagi's bed.  
"Goooooooood morning Nii-chan", I try to speak.  
"Put on some clothes", Nii-chan ordered me.  
"Hai!" I try to get up, wobbling, but then after few minutes I was able to stand on my feet and then left Usagi's room.  
Nii-chan was waiting for me to leave the room.  
"Good morning Takahiro, How's you feeling today? Usagi said very calmly.  
I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast, there was silence in the aura. This is creeping me out. But all parties settled on the table for morning feast.  
-On table-  
"So Misaki where were you this past week?" Takahiro broke the silence.  
"Ehe! I was at my friend's home", I answered.  
"What make you leave your home like that? You didn't even tell that to me nor Usagi, Have Usagi did something to you?" Takahiro stated.  
Misaki interrupted "It is none of your business".  
Usagi puts his hand on my mouth making me stay silent.  
"Takahiro, I am so sorry it's all because of me", Usagi cleared.  
"What happened" both said at once. As they saw my tears dropping down from my eyes.  
"I just don't want to lose Usagi-san", while sobbing I explained.  
Usagi-san kisses me gently. Takahiro jaws dropped.  
"Misaki! Satou is an actor who got the role in anime form my BL manga he wasn't good in that kind of stuff. So, I made a promise help him learn those lewd voices. Sorry for that.  
"What was all that clinging and kissing?" I interrupted.  
A thudding sound gets our attention. It Nii-chan who fainted, he has a light heart, he can't such things.  
"Nii-chan", I shouted.  
"He will be ok when he woke up". Usagi stated.  
Usagi came close to me, hold my hands then kisses me gently.  
"Do you forgive me Misaki?"  
I nodded.  
"What we gonna do about Nii-chan?" I asked.  
"Let him be, we won't remember what happened here", Usagi answered while giggling and then he kisses me and takes me to the floor.


End file.
